I love you Yuki
by Mesoso
Summary: After what happened in the last episode in the Anime . Yuki moved to live with Kaname, will she realize her feelings for Zero or she's gonna stay with Kaname ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**This is my fanfic ever. It's about Zero and Yuki from Vampier Knight**

**I wrote this fanfic because I love Zero and I dislike Kaname**

**I actually like Kaname but not with Yuki, I think It's awkward relationship.**

**So thit will be part 1 , please support me so I can continue writing more fanfic in the future.**

**Don't forget to review !**

**Ok I'll now let you read it, please enjoy yourselves !**

**I don't owe this anime/manga or those characters**

**After what happen on the Anime (after Yuki moved with Kaname at the last episode ) My story begins here**

**Yuki P.O.V**

Kaname took me with him so we can live as a family again, we are also lovers. So we took off after I said goodbye to everyone. I cried as I said goodbye to my father and he cried too.

After an two hours :

We reached to a huge house. It was like a castle in fairy tales, so huge. It was amazing. I never so something like this. But when we were close to it, I realized that it was dark and sad. Then Kaname looked at me and said " Is there any thing that you didn't like about the house ? " I looked at him and smiled " no ... it's just that ..." he looked back at me " what ? You can tell me " I didin't want to tell him at first but he kept looking at me. " It's amazingly huge, but it dark and sad " . He looked at me and said " It must be dark, because we are vamipr after all ". Oh, I forgot. I'm a vampire. Aido came from the castle. " Take Yuki's bages " kaname said to Idol. Aido nodded his head and said " hai Kaname sama ". We went to the castle, where everyone from the knight class were standing welcoming us. The bowed " Welcome Kaname sama and Yuki chan ". Kaname looked at me " you must be tired, let's go to your room ". We went upstairs to my room. Aido came " I left the bag at the room do you need anything Kaname sama ? ". " No, just go for now " Kaname said to him. Me and Kaname entered the room, and he closed the door. I sat at the bed. Kaname looked at me " Yuki " he said with a gentle voice " You were so patient until now, do you want my blood ? ". I nodded innocently. He gave me his arm, I took it and then I put my fangs on it. I started to drink his blood with pleasure. I was wild like a monster. I disgust myself but I couldn't stop. I was so hungry, like it's been a long time since I have ate anything ( I forgot that instead of eating I drink blood ) I mean a long time since I drank blood. And then Kaname looked at me " Stop it's enough for now ". I stop myself and said " sorry for taking that much of blood " " No, I know that you were hungry " he smild at me after what he said. He put me in the bed " You must sleep because your not used to your new form yet. Sweet dreams my love " he kissed my forhead and went out the room. That was my first knight at the castle, I mean my new home.

**So what do you thing, is that worth it ?**

**I know it's short but I have to know what do you think about it so I can continue .**

**Please don't forget to review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the last time, I know it was short and there were many mistakes. But please understand it was my first time and I was writing it from my IPad. So the IPad changes the words. It was really hard because of it. And sorry for updating the** **second chapter so late but I'm preparing for entering university. Thanks for your support and for all the viewers. Also special thank for my friends who supported me to do it. I won't forget Incendo, who helped me a lot .**

**Ok I won't wast any more time so enjoy ! :)  
I don't owe this Anime/manga or the characters.**

* * *

**Yuki P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning. "oh.. where am I ?! This is not my room " Oh yeah, I remember now.  
I got up from the bed. " Och .. headache, really bad one ". The room was dark. So I opened the curtains to let the light come to the room. I heard something so I went to the door to open it. When I was opening the door someone appeared in front of me. I shocked my head, it was Aido " How did you know I woke up ? "  
" We are vampires, we sence it " Adio looked at me. There are many things I didn't know about vampires. " Kaname sama wants to see you " he continued.  
I looked at myself, I was still in my nighties. " Can I change first ? " He nodded.  
I went to the restroom and washed my face. I looked at the mirror, my face looked really terrible. There was dark circles under my eyes, my face color changed into pale white and became thinner than before.I realized I'm not myself as before. I became a vampire. It's the start for a new life. But how come ? I can't forget about my hatred for vampires, the one who tried to kill me when I was young. I can't become a vampire, I don't want to become like him.  
What can I do ?I heard a knock on the door. " Yuki chan did you finish yet ? " I went out from the restroom " Sorry, just wait a little bit ! "  
I changed my clothes into a pink beautiful dress made from Dantel fabric with a huge mini skirt and medium height heel. Also I made two ponytails with my long brown hair. I opened the door and went with Audio to meet Kaname. The hallway was huge, I didn't recognize it yesterday, because it was dark. We walked and walked, I broke the silent " You never open the windows ?! "

" We never open the windows at the morning " Aido said. Yuki continued to walk. There was so many pictures on the walls. It seems that those pictures for old generation of vampires, but who are they ?

**My P.O.V**

Eventually, they reached Kaname's study room. Aido opened the door. " Kaname-Sama, Yuki-Chan arrived " Aido said. Kaname looked at him and told him " let her in and close the door " " Yes Kaname-Sama "

Yuki entered the room. Kaname looked at her and smiled. " Good morning Yuki " " Morning" Yuki replayed. The room was huge. There was a huge libraries on the both sides. Also a big desk and two chairs infront of it. The room was decorated beautifully. She went to sit on the chair infront of the big desk, Kaname stood up and sat at the chair infront of the on she's sitting in. He looked at her and then he reached his hand to her hair and touched it gently. Yuki closed her eyes, Kaname leaned to kiss her right cheek. She felt his warmth flowing to her body. Then Kaname said " I love you Yuki "

He love to spell her name, it sounds good to him ( weird haha ^^). Yuki looked embarrassed and her cheeks became pink. Suddenly, they heard a sound. It was her stomach. He looked at her " lets go Yuki, you must be hungry. You didn't eat anything because of me "

They got up together. Kaname opend the door and they went out. Yuki remebered that she want ti ask him about the pictures she saw earlier. " Kaname .. " he looked at her while they are walking " I would like to know, who are the people in those pictures ? "

"They are our grandparents" Kaname said. They reached the dining room. It was so huge, Like two rooms . It was decorated with expensive things like, pictures, candels, curtains and even the flowers. The room was kind of dark with no morning light, because they close the curtains at morning. " I must become used o it " Yuki thought.

The room was empty, just the two of us. They sat at the table, the food was already on the table. " Where is everyone ? " Yuki asked. " I told them to not come so you can be comfortable " Kaname said.

She recognized that Kaname have no plate in front of him, " You won't eat ? " Yuki said, she was amazed. " I don't need food, but you need it. You didn't get used to your new form " she moved the cover to see luxury food.

She started to eat. " So delicious ... thank you Kaname " she said with a wide smile on her face. " My pleasure " he said.

After twenty minutes :

She finished. Kaname looked at her asking " Anything else ? " " No thank you I'm Full for the first time in my life " Kaname smiled at me and She smiled back.

* * *

**What do you think ? **

**I know it still short****, I'll try to do my best to make the next one chapter better. But please don't give up on me. Don't forget to comment if there anything you don't like about my story, I really need your support. I'll try to improve, promise (o^^o)**


End file.
